There will be three Human Biology Cores. Core I (K) will explore source of variability in NSAID action. Core II (L) will study mechanisms of NSAID actions in pain and inflammation and in the cardiovascular system. Core III will be activated in the second funding cycle (year 5-10) and will address prospectively hypotheses that have emerged from the overall program in the first funding cycle.